harry's new beginning
by to Hermoine with love
Summary: A different start for Harry before going to Hogwarts. Hints at future H/Hr Review please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I the wonderful Mrs. Rowling. I do this for fun and make no profit from it. Enjoy.

Prologue

If you were to look in the window of this classic two-story house on this Halloween evening you would think that all is well in this is a small family of three that lives here, but, not just any old family, the Potter family. Specifically, James, Lily, and their son is what could be called the perfect picture of a loving family, except for the fact that unless someone very specific told you of the whereabouts of this house, you would never find it. How is that possible you ask, why, magic of course. In this case a very specific magic is in play, a spell called the fidelius charm. It is a point purpose spell that hides a secret in the mind of someone and only they can give the address away to others. Even if you had lived somewhere your entire life, if this spell is used and wasn't told the secret by the secret keeper, you would forget the address immediately. Nifty huh. Usually this is the safest you could be at any time, but, as this family is about to find out, be careful who your keeper is.

James was sitting on the floor with young Harry in front of him watching the little one play with his stuffed animals, while Lily sat on the couch nearby watching them both. It warmed her heart that even during these times of war, while in hiding, they still had these moments.

"When is Sirius supposed to be here?" asked Lily.

"Well he was supposed to already have been here, but, you know Padfoot," replied James smiling at Lily, "he never was one for punctuality."

"Pa'foot," squeaked Harry before he grabbed his stuffed animal that was a big black dog.

James just laughed and looked at his son with a smile. Harry was fifteen months old and James was still amazed at just how much he was a mesh of both him and Lily. He had James messy black hair that, no matter what Lily tried, could not be tamed. James has told her several times while trying to keep a straight face while she tries in vain to comb either his or Harry's hair.

"Just give it up love," he would say giggling, " no Potter men have manageable hair."

Lily would just huff and keep trying knowing it was all in vain. Truth be told, she liked trying anyways. It was relaxing. Lily stood from the couch and reached down and picked Harry up.

"I am gonna take him and get him ready for bed," she said before heading towards the back of the house where the stairs were located.

Before she got halfway there she heard the sound of the front door being blasted in.

"Oh no," she thought, "he found us. How could you Peter."

"Run Lily its him," James hollered after her, "Take Harry and get out of here."

Instead of leaving the house and escaping she ran upstairs and into Harry's room. She laid him in his crib and smiled down at him.

"Always remember that we love you," she said with tears in her eyes as she kissed his forehead.

She grabbed her wand and pointed it at a small carving in the frame of his crib. She knew this could happen so she prepared for it. She had studied and researched until she found the perfect runic and spell combination that she needed. All she needed was the last ingredient to the ritual, her sacrifice.

"tueri se diligunt," she said.

The runes started glowing a bright red until one by one they all glowed. They faded as the last one glowed, and just in time too. In walked a man, well he kind of looks like a man, but, has done so many things to himself that he barely looks human anymore. Lily turned around and stood in front of Harry's crib and stared in the red eyes of the most feared dark wizard in history. Lord Voldemort.

"Stand aside silly girl," he said in voice that almost hissed at her.

"Not Harry," she cried at him, "take me instead."

"You need not die here tonight," he said, "I only want the boy."

"No," she replied.

"Such as shame," he then told her, "unneccessary loss of magical life such as yours and your husbands is such a waste, but i guess it can't be helped."

He sighed and raised his wand at her and almost lazily said, "Avada Kedavra."

A green light jumped from his wand and struck Lily in the chest and the light immediately left her eyes as she fell to the floor, her body now devoid of life. Voldemort wasn't paying attention or he would have seen a faint silver glow come from Harry's crib as the last ingredient was added and the ritual waited to be activated. It wouldn't have to wait very long.

Voldemort looked up from Lily's body and stared in to another set of bright green eyes. This set belonged to her son Harry.

"So," Voldemort hissed, "you are the child of prophecy."

Harry stood up in his crib and just looked at him.

"This will end here tonight," He continued as he raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra."

The green light once again left his wand, but before it could reach Harry, the runes on his crib flashed with a bright golden color. No sound could be heard until the light receded and the, where Voldemort once stood, was nothing but a pile of robes and a wand sitting on top of them. All of a sudden a white light filled the room and a voice could be heard.

"You have a long road ahead of you young Harry," it said, "but know that i am watching and will be there to help and guide you."

Then, as quickly as it came, the light was once again gone.

A/N I had a reviewer point out a lot of things that needed work so i went back and did some editing. I am in need of a beta if anyone is interested. just pm me if you are.

*tueri se diligunt* protect with love


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

It has been a weird couple of weeks, Harry thought as he climbed out of bed. He first started hearing the voices about a year ago and at first it really scared him. He was just a six year old boy and the only reason it didn't freak him out more was because the voice was calming. He couldn't remember ever hearing the voice before, but yet it was oddly familiar. It always came to him in times of hurt to give him comfort and love. There was plenty of times he needed it as his family was very unkind to him. Oh don't get him wrong, they never hurt him physically, but pretty much everything else though. They yelled at him, called him freak and up until a couple of weeks ago he slept in the cupboard under the stairs. It all changed when the voice started giving him warnings. At first they were small things, like when to duck or avoid his uncle when he was real mad. Then they got bigger. The most recent one was it telling him that he was being watched. At first Harry was scared, until it told him that he had a plan.

The plan was very simple, starting with giving him the words and courage needed to explain to his aunt and uncle that they needed to move and why. It took a couple of days and a lot of convincing, but they finally agreed. He was immediately moved into his cousin's second bedroom while they looked for a new house. They found one about three days ago and they all went to look at it. It was a medium-sized, Two-story house residing in Crawley. His aunt fell in love with the beauty of the house and his uncle loved how much closer it was to his work, but that wasn't what pulled Harry in. It was the sight of the young girl next door.

She was sitting under a tree reading a book, with her brown hair waving ever so gently in the light breeze that was blowing through the air. At first Harry was thinking that he had a chance to make a friend, his first friend, but then he remembered what happened everytime he tried to be friends with someone. His cousin would always do or say something to them and they wouldn't want to be around Harry anymore. His hopes were again ignited when she picked her head up and looked at him. His green eyes looked into her brown eyes and as he started to get lost in them she smiled at him and waved. he reluctantly waved back at her. Since then he couldn't get the thought of her out of his mind.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when there was a knock at his bedroom door. His aunt opened up the door and stuck her head in.

"Make sure you finish packing everything because we want to be finished today," she said.

"I will aunt Petunia," he replied.

She nodded her head and left, closing the door behind her. He smiled and began packing the last of his things in the box provided for him. It wasn't much, but they were his. He took his sheets and blanket off of his bed and folded the up to put in the box. when he finished packing everything he looked around the room one last time to make sure he didn't forget anything. Finally sure that he had everything, he grabbed the box and headed downstairs. His aunt and uncle were loading the last of their things in the moving van.

"Is that everything," his uncle asked him.

"Yes uncle Vernon," he replied.

"Good then," Vernon said, "let's get a move on then."

With that said, he closed the van and the all got into the car. Harry looked up at the house and smiled knowing that he would be starting all over again and though normally this would make people sad, he was looking forward to it.

He thought about all that had happened and couldn't help but smile as he walked into a new life. He was hoping that things would be different in his new home, but only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It has been a couple of weeks since they moved into their new house and things have been going good. His uncle asn't yelled at him, he hasn't been called names, and best yet, Dudley was told to leave him alone. It is almost too good to be true. He had a couple of chores to do and then he could go outside and enjoy the summer. His birthday was coming up in a couple of weeks, and although he still wasn't expecting to get anything, it was still likely to be better than it has been. He finished cleaning his room and headed downstairs to get started on his other chore, doing the dishes. As he was washing them he thought back to the other day when he met that girl from next door.

FLASHBACK

Harry was just finishing up in the small garden he had started in the back yard when he heard footsteps walk up to him.

"Hi," he heard a young female voice say, "I'm Hermoine."

He looked up at her and smiled when he saw that she looked nervous.

"I'm Harry," he replied as he stood up taking the gardening gloves off. He reached his hand out to her's and said, "nice to meet you."

She smiled at him as she took his hand and shook it.

"I saw you guys move in the other day and I thought I would come over and introduce myself," she said quickly.

"Yeah," Harry said, "I saw you you when we came and looked at the house."

"You remembered," she exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course i did," Harry replied giggling, "why wouldn't I?"

She cast her eyes downward. "Most people don't," she said softly but Harry still heard her.

He frowned at her statement and lifted her head so that he could look at her.

"I know how that feels," he told her giving her a soft smile.

"You do," she asked tentively.

He nodded his head and told her some of the things that he had went through before the changes had started to take effect. He didn't tell her everything, mainly because he wasn't sure just yet what all the changes were.

PRESENT

He finished washing the dishes. He then proceded to dry and put them away. As he finished his aunt walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Although things have gotten better, Harry still struggled around them, remembering how things used to be.

"Is there anything else you need for me to do," Harry asked tentively.

At first it didn't seem like his aunt heard him, but as he was about to ask again, Petunia looked at him. To his surprise Harry saw where it looked like she had been crying.

"Are you okay," he asked her gently?

She looked at him for a minute before responding.

"No Harry I'm not," she replied.

Harry was shocked, not by what she said, but by the fact that she used his name. He was usually just called *boy* or *freak*. In fact, he didn't even know what his name was until he started school, and the only reason he went to school, (as his uncle reminded him regularly), was because it was the law.

"Sit down here with me Harry," she said gently, "there are some things i need to tell you."

He was really worried at first, mainly because he wasn't used to his aunt being nice to him before. but also not knowing what she wanted to tell him. He nervously sat down to await the words that would change his life forever.

She looked at him with a sad expression on her face before stating, "you're a wizard."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Harry walked up to his room after his talk with his aunt with his mind reeling. If it wasn't for the voice, he would've had a lot of trouble believing what she had told him. He sat down on his bed and thought about what she had told him. He knew there was something different about him, even before the voice came to him. Wierd things always seemed to happen to him or around him. Now he knew why, he was a wizard, or at least he probably was according to his aunt Petunia. His dad had been a wizard and his mom had been a witch. She told him that when he turned eleven he would get a letter inviting him to attend a school named Hogwarts where he would learn magic. She wasn't able to give him any details since she wasn't magical and hadn't gone there. She did say that she would look and see if she had any of her sistr's old school things for him. He was brought out of his thoughts by the doorbell ringing.

He went his bedroom door and opened it just as his aunt opened the front door.

"May I help you young lady," she asked whoever was at the door.

"Yes. I'm here to ask if Harry can come over and play," a voice he recognized as Hermoine's replied.

Before his aunt could say anything, Harry walked downstairs and stopped next to his aunt.

"Can I aunt Petunia," he asked.

She looked down at him and thought about it for a few seconds before telling him yes but reminding him to be home before his uncle got home from work.

"I will," he said, "thank you."

Hermoine grabbed his hand and they left towards her house.

"Thanks Mrs. Dursley," she called over her shoulder before Petunia closed the door.

She released his hand when the got to her house and they walked around back to her backyard where she had a playground that her dad built for her. Her parents were both dentists and doted on their only child. She waved at her mom who was watching through their kitchen window. Both of her parents worked, but during the summer since she started school her parents would take turns staying home with her. Today was her mom's day.

"What do you want to do first," she asked him?

He eyed the play equipment and smiled as his eyes locked on the swingset.

"Let's go swing for awhile," he replied excited.

He never got to play on the swings at school because Dudley, his cousin, always made sure to keep him away from what he had called his swings. It hurt at first but then Harry figured that there was still all kinds of things for him to play on that it didn't matter. He would have told his aunt and uncle about this , but he knew it was no use as Petunia doted on her son and Vernon encouraged Dudley's behavior, especially towards Harry. He shook those thoughts out of his head as they ran towards the swings and they started swinging. They were in a competition to see who could go higher when, all of a sudden, when Hermoine was at the top of a full swing, one of the chains on her swing broke and she went flying through the air. She screamed as she started plummeting to the ground.

"Hermoine," Harry screamed as he looked on in horror.

He reached out to her like he was going to catch her when all of a sudden she slowed down and floated gently to the ground. He ran to her and made it to her at the same time as her mom.

Hermoine was a mirror image of what her mom looked like at her age and she had gotten beautiful as she got older. Emma Granger was a very beautiful woman, especially if you asked her husband Daniel. They had tried for years to have a child and she had miscarried several times. They were about to give up when she finally got pregnant and after a very difficult pregnancy she gave birth to Hermoine. They were crushed when the doctor told her that because of the complications she had it would be very dangerous to try and have another child. So on the doctor's advice, she had her tubes tied. They were a very happy family and they both adored Hermoine and took great care of her, although they avoided spoiling her. Hermoine didn't want for anything but, also didn't get everything she wanted just because she wanted it. Emma had taught her daughter that if she wanted something, she had to come up with a very good reason for it and then explain it to them. If, after listening to her argument, they agreed, they would get it. That's not to say that when she was younger that she didn't try to argue with them or, the very few times, throw a fit when she didn't get her way. Emma was looking out the window watching her daughter play with her friend when she saw the chain break and Hermoine go flying through the air. She ran to the door and opened just in time to see the young boy scream her daughters name and then, all of a sudden her daughter slowed down and made it gently to the ground. She was at her daughter's side in an instance and pulled her to her, checking her for injuries trying to make sure that she was alright.

"I'm fine mom," Hermoine said after her mother looked over her a few times.

"I know baby," Emma said to her daughter still checking her over, "I just want to make sure."

Hermoine rolled her eyes at her mother's behavior and looked at Harry to see fear in his eyes.

"I'm okay Harry," she told him trying to alleviate his fears.

"What happened," Emma asked when she was satisfied that Hermoine was uninjured.

"I don't know mom," Hermoine answered, "the chain broke."

"I know that sweetheart," she said gently, "I was asking about how you didn't slam into the ground."

Hermoine scrunched up her face as she thought about it.

"I don't know," she finally said, "I was so scared though."

They both thought for a minute before they looked at Harry who still had a look of fear on his face. Before either of them had a chance to say anything to him, he stood up and ran home as fast as he could.

When he got to the house he ran to his room and hid under his covers, fear gripping his heart, while the tears flew down his face.

"She's gonna hate me know," he said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

It had been a few days since the incident at Hermoine's house and Harry had refused all visitors. He didn't want to see Hermoine because he just knew he was going to see the same look on her face that is almost always plastered on his uncle's face. The look of complete revulsion. He knew it was a mistake to try and make any friends. A freak like him didn't deserve any friends, at least that is what his uncle tells him all the time. His aunt has tried to curb his uncle's actions and statements towards Harry, but she can only do so much. He confided in his aunt what happened and she wasn't really able to help, other than to tell him that it was an accident and not to be hard on himself. The way his aunt has been towards him lately has been hard to adjust to, but if he was honest with himself, it is what he has always wanted her to be.

He looked up as his door was opened and his aunt Petunia poked her head in.

"You have a visitor," she told him.

"I don't want to see anyone," he said quietly.

"I know Harry," she said gently, "but i think you should see them."

He sighed but agreed and as she stepped out of the way. He looked up as Hermoine walked in, followed by her mother.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

He tried to smile at her , but couldn't get the thoughts of rejection out of his mind.

"Harry," Emma said to him, "why have you been avoiding Hermoine?"

"I was afraid of what she would think of me," he replied looking down.

"Why would you be afraid of that," Hermoine asked curiously.

"Because of what happened at your house," he said without looking up at her.

She looked at her mom before looking back at him.

"The chain breaking wasn't your fault Harry," she told him.

"I know," he said, "I was talking about what happened after that."

"Are you talking about her slowing down in mid-air," Emma asked him.

He didn't look up at them but just nodded his head.

"How would that be your fault," Hermoine asked him?

"Weird things always happen around me," he said.

"Weird like how," Hermoine asked him?

"Er, like things that shouldn't happen," Harry said quickly.

He knew why those things happened, but he couldn't tell them about him being a wizard. Aunt Petunia had told him that muggles, people without magic, were not allowed to know about the existence of magic. She said that there was a law in the magical world against it. When he asked her how her and his uncle were allowed to know she explained that she knew because she was related to his mother Lily, and Vernon knew because he lived with them. They were treated like the parents of what is called muggleborns. When he asked what that was she told him that is what they called someone born with magic to non-magical parents. She told him that his mother was one. He was excited to hear something new about his mother and was thankful that his aunt had told him all of this.

"Are you talking about making things come to you even when you are not near them," Emma asked snapping him back to the present.

He jerked his head up at her question and look at her in amazement.

"How did you know that," he asked cautiously.

"I knew because Hermoine has done that before," she said smiling at him.

He looked at Hermoine astonished at that revelation.

"Do you mean to tell me that your a witch," he asked?

"I'm a what," she asked him looking like he had just insulted her, "how dare you call me such a thing."

He was shocked at the tone in her voice, but before he could say anything, his aunt stepped in the room.

"I believe i can help clear all of this up," she said when when they looked at her, "you see Harry is a wizard."

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed that exclamation. They all had different looks on their faces and if you didn't know differently, some would appear really funny.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I haven't done this for awhile so here it goes. I own none of this.

A/N: I'm usually not a fan of these but i felt this one necessary. There was a few reviews that i needed to comment on and here they are. For those that have pointed out a few spelling and grammatical errors i do apologize for them, i try to catch all of them, but since i have no beta that can be difficult to do. It was also mentioned about the length of some of the chapters. This i kinda can't apologize for mainly because so far these are basically set-up chapters and i have read stories where it seems like things have been written into chapters forcefully to make them longer and it makes the chapters worse, i don't want to force something into my chapters just for them to be longer. I will say that each chapter will be as long as they end up being and if thats not long enough for you i'm sorry you feel that way, but it is how i write. Thanks for all the support and as always read and review.

TT

Chapter 5

It took a couple hours but Aunt Petunia managed to explain everything to both Hermoine and her mom. Emma looked shocked, but Hermoine had an expression on her face that was difficult to read. Harry was very unsure when he asked her if she was alright.

"I'm not sure Harry," she replied looking at him, "It's a lot to take in."

"I know it is," Petunia told her, "I remember how it was when my sister was told all those years ago."

Harry looked at his aunt, who to his surprise, had tears in her eyes. When she noticed him looking looking at her she turned her face away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"How did she find out," Emma asked her?

"When she was close to her eleventh birthday an older looking woman showed up at the house and explained it to us," she answered, "she said her name was Professor McGonagall and she was a teacher at a school called Hogwarts."

"That's a funny name for a school," Hermoine said giggling.

Petunia laughed at that and told her she had thought so too.

"Me and Lily were really close when we were younger and I begged to be able to go to school with her," she said a little misty eyed, " but the professor said it was impossible for me to since I wasn't magical."

Harry just looked at her as he felt ashamed that he had never thought about that. He never thought about what it must have been like to watch your sister go off without you, knowing you will never be allowed to be with her. At that moment he vowed to never do that to his family.

After talking for a little while longer the Granger's announced it was time for them to head home. Before leaving Hermoine looked at Harry and told him not to be a stranger. He looked up at her mom and got a smile letting him know that it was okay before he told her that he would see her later. After they were gone he looked up at his aunt and smiled.

"I promise to never do that to you," he said.

"Do what," she asked?

"Abandon you," he replied.

With tears in her eyes she grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry melted in to the first hug from her that he could remember and vowed to never lose this. It was some time later before she moved away and looked into his eyes.

"I vow to you to get Vernon off your back and love you and take care of you like i should have been doing all these years," she said to him smiling, "can you ever forgive me Harry."

He pulled her back into a hug as he told her that he already had. After a moment she stood up and told him that she was going to go make them some lunch and for him to be down in a few minutes. He smile as she left the room knowing that things were really gonna be going better.

"You have done well young Harry," a voice said, "but there is much more to be done before you head off to school in a couple of years."

"I don't want to go there and abandon Aunt Petunia," he said.

"I will make sure that never happens young one," it told him, "worry not for I am here for you."

Harry walked downstairs and went into the kitchen just as his aunt was putting two bowls of soup on the table. They both sat down and ate in a very comfortable silence. The silence was broken as soon as she cleared the table.

"How would you like to start getting an allowance," she asked him?

He just looked at her thinking that it would be great but unsure how to answer her. Finally he decided to just tell her that he would love it.

"How does five pounds a week sound to you," she asked.

Harry was excited. That was a lot of money to him.

"Your birthday is in a couple of days," she said, "I was thinking of inviting your young friend over and having a little party."

Harry was gobsmacked, he didn't even know that she knew when his birthday was. He thought about it for a second and figured that just because it had never been celebrated that didn't mean she didn't know when it was. "That would be great Aunt Petunia," he said excitedly.

She smiled at him and told him to go run along and play and she would make sure everything was setup.

"Oh and don't worry," she said smirking at him, "Vernon will not interfere."

"If possible I would like Dudley there," he told her.

She was shocked for a second before she smiled at him and told him he would be there.

She smiled as he left the kitchen to go play and she renewed her vow to love him and care for him. Unbeknownst to her, a woman with red hair and green eyes was looking down at her and smiled for the first time in along time at her sister.

"I knew you would do it Tuney," she said as a man with black hair and glasses stood beside her with a smile on his face, "I am so proud of you both."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

It had been a very easy couple of days and now it was the day of his birthday and Harry was scared. Although things had been different lately, his fears popped into his head. He was afraid that things were going to be like they had been like they had every other year. He can remember watching Dudley open up present after present and then when his birthday rolled around getting nothing, not even anyone acknowleging that it was his birthday. He remembered the one time he reminded his family that it was his birthday at breakfast when he turned four. He learned quick not to mention it again when Vernor yelled at him and told him freaks didn't have birthdays. He cried all day wondering why he was hated by them, what had he done. Shortly after that Vernon told him a bout all the work that he was going to start doing around the house, including cooking meals for them. He got scared when Vernon told him that if her burnt anything that he would be punished severely. He learned quick to make them properly after he spent four days in his cupboard without eating.

He pulled himself out of bed and went to the loo to use it and take his shower. After finishing and getting dressed, he headed downstairs expecting everyone to ignore like before. He was surprised when he went into the kitchen that his aunt was standing at the stove cooking breakfast. His uncle and cousin were sitting at the table as usual. Vernon was reading the paper while Dudley was coloring in a book. When Petunia saw him enter she smiled at him.

"Happy birthday Harry," she said, "sit at the table breakfast will be done here shortly."

When Harry sat down Dudley looked at him and gave him a small smile and Vernon just snorted at him.

"Petunia," he said, "me and you are going to have a talk when i get home."

She just looked at him and shook her head sadly. Satisfied at that he turned his head and looked at Harry.

"I have already told you before boy," he said with malice in his eyes, "freaks don't have birthdays."

Harry hung his head at that and sighed. he knew that this year would be no different. They all ate breakfast in silence and then Vernon left for work.

After he left Dudley came up to him and told him happy birthday. Harry looked at him shocked not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been treating you," he said, "I say dad treat you that way and I thought that was what i was supposed to do."

"What changed," Harry asked.

"Mum sat me down and explained that what had been happening to you was wrong and that we are family and family takes care of each other," he replied.

Harry smile at him and stuck his hand out. Dudley took his hand and shook it with Petunia looking at them both and smiled. This is a start she thought to herself as she shooed them out of the house so she could get started on everything for Harry's party. It was gonna be small this year, but hopefully Harry will make some more friends and next year will be bigger. She didn't want to think about it , but if things didn't change with Vernon she might have to do something that she didn't really want to do. If push came to shove though she knew she would do it, she had to take care of Harry and Dudley no matter what. They were her her biggest priority. Harry didn't realise that moving here gave more than just him a fresh start.

After going outside Harry and Dudley seperated, Dudley heading to the park and Harry going next door to see Hermoine. Harry had taken a couple of his mom's old school books to her when she asked him if he had anything magical she could read. He giggled at her enthusiasm when he showed her the book and all he asked was that she take care of them since they were his moms. He knocked on the door and shortly after Hermoine's dad answered the door. Dan wasn't sure of what to make of all this nonsense about magic but he knew he would never win against both his wife and daughter about the subject so he dicided to take a wait and see attitude about it. Now the subject of Harry , on the other hand, made him very nervous. While he could rest easy knowing the fact that they were both really young, he was uneasy when it came to him. If he stopped and thought about it, he would admit that most of that unease came from him no longer being the only male in his daughter's life and that scared him. He placed a smile on his face and looked down at the black-haired young man that was at his door and sighed.

"She is out back," he told him.

The boy smiled and calle thanks before running around back. Dan closed the door and sighed again knowing it was futile.

Harry and Hermoine played for a couple hours before it was almost time for his party. Hermoine said that she would see him in a little while as Harry headed home and she went inside. Harry didn't know this but Emma was coming home early so that she could be there. She had taken a liking to this young boy who had captured his daughter's heart, even though she doubted either one of them knew it. She thought it was sweet, but admittedly she was a romantic, has been all her life. She could see them growing up and becoming more than friends. She just wished that her own relationship was going good. Don't get her wrong, Dan is a good man, but ever since Hermoine was born their relationship has been strained. It has gotten even worse ever since she told him what Petunia had talked to them about. At first he was saying that they were gonna move because this had to be Harry's fault, this hadn't happened until he moved next door. That is until she reminded him of all the things that had happened long before Harry was even around. Ever since that conversation there had been a lot of tyension in the house. She tried to get him to go to the party with them but he refused saying that he wasn't going anywhere near those people and he wasn't happy that she was letting them corrupt their daughter.

It was a short time later that everyone was gathered around the table watching as Harry blew his candles out. He smiled as he made a wish hoping that it would come true. He heard a voice in his head tell him that she would help him make it come true. He was happy that he had a party and everyone came over to celebrate. He got loads of gifts from everyone and he was excited. From his aunt he got several new outfits and matching shoes. From Dudley he got a watch, it was a cheap one but Harry didn't care. From Mrs. Granger he got some books because she remembered him saying that he liked t read. His favorite present came from Hermoine though. It was a framed picture of the two of them on her swingset, with the words best friends forever. He went to bed later that night exhausted but extremely happy.

Meanwhile in a castle in northern Scotland a man sat behind a desk. This man had white hair and a long white beard wearing an outlandish purple robe with a matching purple pointed hat perched on the tope of his head. He was reading a letter, his eyes looking at it hrough a pair of half-moon glasses. He sat the letter down and set his head in his hands before going to his fireplace. After throwing some powder in and watching the flames turn green he stuck his head in. after a few moments he pulled his head out and was then joined by a man dressed all in black that walked out of the fireplace.

"Do what do I owe the honor headmaster," he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It seems young Harry has dissappeared," the heamaster answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

A few days had passed since his birthday and there had been a lot of tension in the air. Uncle Vernon wasn't happy when he got home, especially when he found out about Harry's party. He screamed at Petunia about doing anything for the little freak and on his way to bed he threw Harry's door open and told him that he was going to make him pay for making his Petunia be nice to him. Harry laid in bed afraid of what Vernon would do to him, but thankfully Petunia yelled at him and told him to get out and leave. At first he wouldn't until she threated to call the police and tell them about his threat to Harry. He left after threats of retalliation and slammed the front door. Afterwards his aunt came in his room and told him not to worry, that she would keep him safe. It took him awhile that night but he finally fell asleep. He was plagued with nightmares of his uncle hurting him and his aunt. He had trouble sleeping for the next few days.

A couple days later his aunt contacted a solicitor to look into filing for a divorce after Vernon showed up at the house and tried to force his way in. She had to call the police on him because she was afraid of what he would do to them, especially Harry. She had the solicitor also getting protective orders for her, Harry, and Dudley. She wasn't afraid that he would hurt Dudley, but that he would take him. Dudley was afraid of Vernon cause he saw the way he was when he tried to get in the house. She didn't like the decision she was making but she had to keep the boys safe. Emma Granger had been a big help in all this, even if it was just someone to listen. She told her about how things had been, including her own actions toward Harry through the years. She told how she was ashamed of how she had treated him and how she had swore to do things differently and to raise Harry the way she should have been doing from the begining. Emma had told her that she couldn't go back and change the past, only work hard in the present and continue forward into the future.

Harry and Hermoine had spent a lot of time reading through his mom's old books, Harry had even found some of his mom's journals detailing her years through Hogwarts. They were both appalled at the actions of what his mom called purebloods. They treated muggleborns horribly, like calling them mudbloods. Hermoine was scared about being bullied if they went there until Harry looked her in the eyes and told her that he would never allow anyone to treat her like that. She just smiled at him and they kept on reading. Emma had heard some of these things from the kids, but Petunia had also told her of the things her sister had talked about when they were kids. She wondered if it was like that in the magical world period or if it was just Britain that was like that. She worried about Hermoine going to Hogwarts and being treated like that. Hermoine hadn't made friends very easily and then came Harry. His moving in was like a grace from heaven. She had been woriied about her daughter and how she would be if she had to grow up without any friends. This school year will be a lot easier for her since she will have Harry with her.

"Harry," Hermoine called out excitedly, "look at this."

Harry looked away from the potions book he was reading and looked down at the book she had in her hand.

"What did you find," he asked her?

"I found this spell called the fidelius charm," she told him, "it is a spell that can magically hide the location of a place within the mind of someone called a secret-keeper."

"Thats cool and all but why point it out to me," he asked?

"Isn't that what your mom's journal said they were doing," she asked looking up at him, "hiding under that charm."

"Yea," he said frowning.

He thought about it for a second until he realized something.

"If thats the case how did someone find them," he asked.

"Well," she started nervously, "the secret-keeper would have had to tell someone."

Harry's eyes got wide at that as he put two and two together.

"Whoever it was gave them up," he said with tears in his eyes.

Hermoine pulled him into a hug and let him cry on her shoulder. It took a few minutes, but he finally calmed down enough to talk again so she released him.

"Are you okay," she asked him with concern?

"I'm fine now," he replied, "thanks."

"Your welcome," she said blushing.

Harry was blushing too so they both looked away for a moment. Harry looked at his watch and told her that he had to head home and he would see her later. She watched him walk away and smile at her first real friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

It had been a tense couple of weeks since the incident with his Uncle Vernon but, the courts told Vernon that if he came within 500 feet of Petunia, Harry, or Dudley, he would be arrested. Harry noticed that sometimes his Aunt petunia would start crying and then catch herself if him or Dudley was around. Whenever he asked her if she was okay, she would just give him a watery smile and tell him she would be in time.

Things had been going really good with him and Hermione. They spent a lot of time together, mostly reading through his mom's old books, but also playing. As great as his mom's books were, he wished at times that he had something of his dad's. His Aunt told him what she knew about him, but sadly, it wasn't much.

~somewhere in Scotland~

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk deep in thought. He had been looking for young Harry Potter for a few weeks now and hadn't had anyluck finding him. When he went to number 4 Privet Dr. he was shocked to see that it was empty, and after asking around the neighborhood he found out that the Dursleys had moved out weeks ago. He had went to talk to Arabella Figg, a Squib that he had posted near number 4 to keep an eye on Harry, but she had no new information for him. She told him that they were still there when she went to the doctor, but they were gone when she returned.

He picked his head up when his fireplace roared up in green flames and Severus Snape stepped into his office. He dusted the soot off of his robes and sat down in a chair across from the headmaster.

"Have you found anything Severus," Albus asked.

"I haven't as of yet headmaster," Severus replied, "none of my contacts have seen or heard anything."

Albus sighed. Although he was glad that nobody knew anything, he was also frustrated that he couldn't find anything.

"Maybe it is about time you contacted the DMLE," Severus said.

"You know that I can't do that," Albus told him, "I broke quite a few laws when I placed Harry with his Aunt and Uncle and I can't afford anyone looking too closely into this."

Severus rolled his eyes at the expected repsonse.

"If there is nothing else then, I have potions to brew in preperation of the upcoming school year," he said as he rose from his chair.

Albus said nothing just waved him on. After Severus left Albus again drifetd off into his thoughts about where young Harry could be.

~Back in Crawley~

Things had become tense in the Granger house as Emma talked to Petunia and learned as musch as possible about the magical world, sadly there wasn't much to learn from her as she was not a witch and for most of her life wanted nothing to do with it at all. Just the other night Emma and Dan got into a really bad argument when she tried to tell him the things she had learned. He hadn't responded how she had hoped.

~flashback~

"Have you lost your mind," he shouted at her.

"I haven't but it seems like you have," she responded, "i thought you would be happy to learn that there is nothing wrong with our daughter."

When she said that to him the look he gave her sent chills up her spine. She had never had reason to be frightened of her husband, but for some reason that look scared her.

"If what you say is true then she obviously is not my daughter," came his scathing reply.

She stepped back as if she had been physically slapped.

"Of course she is your daughter," she said, why would you say such a thing?"

"No abomination of nature would have come from me," he said.

After that statement he grabbed his keys and walked out the front door slamming it behind him. She was so shocked that it didn't even register at first that he had left. As soon as she relized it she broke down in body-wracking sobs mentally being thankful that Hermione was staying overnight at Harry's.

~present~

That had been three days ago and he hadn't come home or had been heard from since. When she had went to work she had been told that he had called and told them that he would be taking some vaction but didn't say for how long.

She hadn't told Hermione anything for two reson. First, she wasn't all too sure herself what was going on so what could she tell her daughter, and second: if it's what she fears, just how does she explain it without the young girl blaming herself and completely shutting down. she eventually decide to talk to Petunia about it.

The next day after breakfast she took Hermione and went next door. After sending the kids out back to play, Emma explained the situation to her friend.

"I just don't know what to do," she said

"I am not sure what advice I can give for you except that Hermione's needs come before all else," Petunia told her, "that's how i was able to make the choice I made, a choice i should have made years ago."

Emma silently agreed with her friend as she had been told about the way she had acted towards Harry for the first few years he was with them.

"You can't change the past Petunia," she said, "you are doing what's right now and that is all that matters."

They talked for a couple more hours before calling the kids in for lunch and after eating lunch Emma and Hermione went home with different things on their minds.

A few days later it was time to get the kids registered for school and Dan still had not turned up nor had been heard from. Emma was running out of distractions and excuses to tell Hermione about her father's absence. That choice was taken away from her when they returned home and retrieved the mail.


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to get this chapter out. Everytime i get the idea in my head to work on it, other things keep coming up and it slips my mind. Rest assuerd i will endeavor to write more in the future.

TT.

Chapter Nine

She couldn't believe what she held in her hands. She knew Dan was mad, but she never believed it would lead to this. Emma sat there looking at a letter from a solicitor stating that Dan was filing for divorce. Emma was heartbroken that after so many long years together he would do this to her, and to Hermoine. "Oh my god" she thought, "how am I gonna tell her. She will be devastated." It didn't say but she knew that Hermoine being a witch was what caused him to go this route and if Hermoine found out she would blame herself and turn her back on what she was. She finally decide she would sit on this for a couple more days until the kids started school and then she would go talk to Petunia.

Petunia Dursley nee Evans was having problems of her own, namely her soon-to-be ex-husband Vernon. She had to call the plice on him twice for harrasing her. Thankfully he hadn't come to the house since that first time, but she was afraid that it was only a matter of time until he did. She knew that he wouldn't give up. She was grateful that her relationship with her son Dudley, as well as with her nephew Harry, was doing really good. She knew that if things had not changed, that it would have been really bad. She shuddered when she thought of the future would have been like if things had just kept on the route they had been on. Sadly all good things must come to an end.

Harry and Hermoine got off the bus after the first day of school and looked around before spotting Emma Granger. Harry wondered for a moment where his Aunt and cousin were at before he remembered that Dudley had a doctor's appointment, which is why he hadn't been at school. They met Emma at the corner down from their homes and started walking towards them. Hermoine was rattling off everything that they had learned today, mush to Harry's and, surprisingly, Emma's amusement. Harry had to shake his head and smile at his friend's excitement, even though in his mind they hadn't been taught anything, with it being the first day and all. They stopped in front of Harry's house and Emma waited til he got to the door and went inside before Her and Hermoine walked next door to their own home.

It was quiet when he got inside his house. Harry was puzzled because he knew his family should've been home by now. He walked to the kitchen to look for his Aunt but all he saw was a puddle of some red liquid on the floor and remains of lunch on the table. He was really puzzled because he had never known his aunt to leave the table dirty like that. It used to be his job to keep everything clean, but that had changed weeks ago. He looked closer and he saw more drops of the red liquid leading out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. He set his backpack on one of the chairs and started following the drops.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped. He called for his aunt but all he could hear was his cousins tv on in his room. He shrugged his shoulders and figured his aunt must have laid down for a nap and Dudley couldn't hear him over the telly. He made his way upstairs until he got to his aunt's room and saw the door was ajar. He also saw the same red liquid smeared on the door handle and the frame. He nervously pushed the door open and froze at the sight in front of him. There, laying on the bed, was his Aunt Petunia, covered in that same red liquid. It hit him all of a sudden what that liquid was... Blood. He tried to scream but no sound would come out of his mouth. It was like his whole body was frozen in place. He had no clue how long he stood there but he was finally able to move when he heard a sound come from Dudley's that he was sure didn't come from his tv.

"Dudley" he called out when he got to the closed door. He received no answer but the sounds from the telly. He saw there was more bllod on the door handle and he knew he should run but for some reason he felt like he had to see if he could do anything to help. He pushed open the door and looked in. There, in the middle of the room was Dudley, laying on the floor in a pool of blood. That sight seemed to finally register to him because he turned around and bolted down the stairs knowing he had to get to the phone and call the police.

He made it to the phone and dialed the emergency number just like his aunt had taught him. As soon as someone answered he started to tell them what he had found, but was hit from behind before he could utter a word. The phone dropped from his hand as he hit the ground. His head was really foggy and hurt from the blow to it. His glasses had also been knocked of his face so he couldn't tell who it was that was towering over him. That was until the person spoke. "Did you think that I was goiing to let a little freak like you take my family away from me," the voice asked? Harry was really scared at hearing the voice of his uncle Vernon. Vernon reached down and picked Harry up by his shirt and pulled his face close so that they were eye to eye. "You are going to die now now boy," Vernon said menacingly, "just like your parents." All Harry could do was scream before he finally blacked out from fear.

Amelia Bones was a no-nonsence kind of witch. She had rose through the ranks of the auror corp even though it was dominated promarily by men. She had finally reached the top of her chosen field as head on the Depatment of Law Enforcement. She demanded the smae attitutde from her aurors so she acted quickly when one her aurors barged into her office and told her that there had beena huge surge of magic in Crawley. She gathered her best two arurors and they left immediately.


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer: just so you know, i wouldn't be jk rowling even if i wore a wig. so that means i don't own Harry Potter. wish i did though...

Chapter Ten

When Madam Bones arrived at the house it was crawling with police and other emergency personel. She walked up to one of the officers and showed her muggle badge and asked the officer who was in charge.

"That would be inspector Bailey," the officer replied pointing to a man in a grey suit.

"Thank you," she replied as she turned to her two aurors and gave them orders to try and gather whatever information she could.

She walked to the inspector and showed her badge. He studied it for a couple of minutes before handing it back to her.

"What can i do for you Ms. Bones," he asked?

"You can start by telling me what happened here," she replied.

He told her that they can only guess what happened after recieving an emergency call from this address.

"It seems Mr. Dursley didn't take too kindly to his wife filing for divorce," he told her, "we had already arrested hima couple of times for harrassment."

"What are the names of the victims," Amelia asked?

He pulled a notebook out of his pocket and looked at it before answering.

"A Mrs Petunia Dursley and her son Dudley," he said.

"And what was the survivors name," she asked.

"A Harry Potter," he said after looking at his notebook, "apparently he was Mrs. Dursley's nephew."

Amelia tried to hide her shock at that statement but was unsucessful.

"You know who he is," the inspector asked?

"Yes I do," she replied, "I need to speak to my men."

With that she turned around and walked to her aurors while many thoughts were running through her head, none of them any good. She approached her aurors and steeled her features.

"Kingsley report," she said to the big black auror.

"It seems like a muggleborn used an outburst of accidental magic to protect theirself," he replied, "although I haven't yet gotten a name."

"This needs to be contained with as little obliviation as possible," she told him, "mostly memories are gonna need to be modified just a little bit."

"Fudge won't like that," he replied.

"Fudge will only be told as little about this as possible," she told him.

Kingsley raised his eyebrows at this and wondered why that was but he also knew that his boss had to have her reasons so said nothing. Amelia called her other auror over.

"I am gonna have to invoke your secresy clauses," she told them.

Both Kingsley's and O'brien's eyes went wide at that statement as those clauses were to be taken very seriously and were hardly ever used because of how dangerous they could be. They both realized that this case was gonna be a doozy.

When Amelia arrived at the hospital after sending her aurors to finish their reports she went looking for whatever information she could find out about Harry Potter. She found the doctor that had terated him and found out that he had several injuries including a skull fracture and several scrapes and bruises. They were going to keep him for a few days, especially now that his guardians are both dead. She found his room and when she went in she found a woman with brown hair sitting next to his bed and a young girl with brown bushy hair in her lap. The little girl had to be her daughter, but the question was who this woman was. They both looked up at the sound of the door opening and Amelia could see signs that they had been both been crying, actually the little girl still was.

"Can I help you," the woman asked?

"My name is Amelia Bones," she replied showing her badge, "I am investigating what happened earlier today."

Before the woman said anything the little girl grabbed the badge real quick and studied it.

"Are you a witch," she asked looking up at her?

"Yes I am," Amelia replied surprised, "how did you know?"

"Your badge says Departmen of Magical Law enforcement," she said.

"I am sorry, but what is your name," Amelia asked.

"I'm sorry," the woman said, "my name is Emma Granger and this is my daughter Hermoine."

Amelia shook both of their hands and told them that she was glad to meet them. She then pulled a chair in front of them so she could talk to them.

"How do you know of magic Hermoine," Amelia asked, "it is obvious your mother is not a witch or she would have known who I was."

Emma and Hermoine both explained about what had happened with Harry and Hermoine and about the discussion with Petunia. Hermoine got excited when she told her about her and Harry going through some of his mother's notebooks and some of her old schoold books. That led to a short discussion about some of the spells they had read about.

"I can tell you are going to be a Ravenclaw," Amelia said smiling.

"Ravenclaw," Hermoine said with a puzzled look.

"Oh, it's one of the houses at Hogwarts," Amelia explained

"I read about that in some of Lily's notes," Hermoine said excitedly.

"Why are here about Harry," Emma asked, "I have a feeling you don't do this with every case that comes your way."

"I can see where your daughter comes by her intelligence and inquisitive nature," Amelia replied.

Amelia tried to explain about Harry's status in the magical world but before she could get very far into the story they heard a beeping sound come from Harry's bed and before they could react the room was swarmed with nurses and doctors. They were escorted out of the room and the door was closed.

"What's going on mommy," Hermoine asked trying not to cry.

Emma hugged her daughter to her trying not to cry herself

"I don't know sweetie," she replied, "I don't know."

Amelia stood there worried and not sure what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter. LOL

A/N: I want to say thank you for all of you who have continued you with me through this story so far. I want to apologize for any misspelling and bad grammer. This is not beta'd and i try to double-check everything but some stuff slips through the cracks. Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

TT

Chapter Eleven

Harry found himself floating in darkness, he knew he should be scared but he could feel this gentle presence that was keeping him calm. He didn't know how long he had been floating before he saw a light headed towards him and a soft wind rustle against his skin and through his hair.

"Hello again Harry," a voice said to him.

The voice seemed to be coming from the light. He would have been scared, but he had heard this voice many times before, just always in his head.

"I am still talking to you in your head," it said chuckling.

It gave a small laugh when his face showed confusion.

"We are in your mind Harry," it told him

"How," he asked still confused.

"You are unconcious in the hospital," it said gently, "you were hurt when Vernon attacked you."

Harry suddenly remembered what had happened before he woke up here and he started to cry with the memories

"Are Aunt Petunia and Dudley okay," he asked through his tears, even though he was afarid of the answer.

"No Harry, the're not," it replied after a few moments, "they were both killed before you got home."

Harry broke down even more and his body was wracked with sobs until he could feel the presence wrap itself around him in a gentle embrace. It took several minutes for him to calm down, but he finally did.

"What is going to happen to me now," he asked sniffling?

"I don't know Harry," it said, "but remember that no matter what i will be with you and watching over you."

He acknowledged her with a small nod of his head.

"Now Harry there is some things i need to tell you about," it said, "you need to pay close attention."

He looked up at the light and for a second he thought he could make out the shape of a face. It was gone before he could indentify any features but he was comforted none-the-less.

"Okay," he said, "I trust you."

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk and was examining one of several trinkins he had on his desk. Each of them did something different, but for now he was focused on one that looked like a silver ball. It was rapidly puffing out red smoke and he sat with a frown on his face. He was still trying to figure out where young Harry had dissappered to. Usually he would have been able to track him with one of his instuments on his desk, but for some reason it wasn't working. He was afraid for Harry because he knew only magic could be blocking the tracker that he had on Harry. He was pulled from his musings when his fireplace flared a green color and the face of an older woman stared at him from the flames.

"Ah, Arrabella," he said, "what can i do for you?"

"You told me to let you know if i heard anything about Harry," she said, "and I did."

"Have you found him," he asked standing from his chair?

"Not exactly Albus," she said.

"What do you mean my dear," he enquired?

"I read something in the paper this morning about an attack in Crawley a couple of days ago," she said, "the dursleys are dead."

Albus dropped back into his chair his face scrunched up in anguish.

"Albus are you alright," she asked?

He looked up at her and she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I will be fine my dear," he told her, "let me know if you find out anything else."

"I will Albus," she said, "Goodbye."

Dumbledore didn't even acknowledge her as the green flames died down. He placed his head in his hands and he cried because he believed that Harry was gone for good, either dead or kidnapped.

"I am sorry my dear boy," he said softley as the tears fell down his face.

As Harry slowly awoke he could hear voices speaking softly. At first he didn't recognise them, but after a moment he could first pick out Hermoine's voice and then her mother's. He could feel wires attatched to his body and his throat hurt really bad. He opened his eyes and tried to move his arm but was unsuccessful. He must have made some kind of movement because all of a sudden someone was calling for a doctor. It was the voice he didn't recognise.

"Harry. Can you hear me," a voice asked?

He looked up and could see a shape leaning over him, but without his glasses he couldn't make out any featuers. By the sound of her voice he could tell it was a woman though. He tried to speak but found he couldn't. The woman must have noticed because she told him that there was a tube down his throat and so he wouldn't be able to talk.

The doctor checked his vitals and asked him a couple of questions that he could only give small nods too. After a few minutes she told him that she would be back after while and check back up on him. When she walked away someone took his hand and even without his glasses he could tell that it was Hermoine. He was glad that someone was here with him.

Amelia left the room with the doctor to ask her a few questions.

"How is he Dr. Harkless," she asked?

"He is out of immediate danger for the moment, but his condition will take some time before we are gonna relax," the Dr. replied.

"When will I be able to speak with him," Amelia asked?

"He will have that tube in for at least another couple of days and then he will have to go through therapy to make sure that his voice comes back completely," she told her.

"thank you doctor," Amelia said, "I will be posting a couple of my men at his door at all times until we know that he is no longer in any danger."

"Is that neccessary," she asked?

"With Vernon dead probably not," Amelia said, "but he had a sister and rumors are is that she is as bad as he was and we would rather not take the chances."

The doctor nodded her head in understanding.

"I would like to be notified of any changes in his health immediately," Amelia told her.

"Of course," the doctor replied, "I just hope that all this fuss is not just because he is the boy-who-lived."

With that the doctor turned and walked away leaving a thouroughly gobsmacked Amelia Bones standing in the hallway. Amelia shook her head and smiled to herslef as she went in to tell the Grangers what she was doing and that she would be back after she was done. She walked into the stairwell and after making sure that nobody was around she apparated away with a small pop.

Amelia walked to her office and sighed when she saw none other than Albus Dumbledore sitting outside her office waiting for her. His eyes twinkled as he stood up as she approached.

"Amelia my dear," he said when she reached him, "how are you?"

"Cut the crap Albus," she said rubbing the bridge of her nose, "I have had a long day and it is not even near being done."

"Very well," Albus responded, "let's go into your office so we can talk."

Amelia really didn't feel like dealing with him today but she knew how persistant he could be so figured she might as well get it out of the way. She opened her office after telling her secretary that she was not to be disturbed. She led Albus in and had him sit down across from her desk. He pulled out his wand and waved it over the chair turning it into a more comfortable one. She rolled her eyes as he sat down.

"What do you need Albus," she asked, "I have a lot to do today."

"I just found out that Harry Potter's family that he was placed with are dead," he replied.

"What does this have to do with me," she asked, "they were muggles weren't they."

"Yes they were," he said eyes twinkling, "however, before they died they had moved and nobody knew where they went and I had no way to locate young Harry."

Amelia smiled inside as she just realized what he wanted, but she had no intention of giving in to him without getting something in return. She hated being like that but she knew that sadly it was the only way to get some things she needed.

"Okay Albus," she said, "tell me what you know and what you need and we will go from there."


	13. Chapter 13

a/n: i want to thank everyone that has sent me well wishes adnthat has been patient. My hand is doing better and thankfully the injury was not super serious, just a small break in a couple of the bones. I am glad that i am able to still work on this story and i have a few other ideas that I am gonna start working on. Glad to be back.

TT

Chapter Twenty

Amelia sat at her desk after Albus left thinking about their conversation.

 _flashback_

 _"Finding Harry is of the utmost importance for the struggle we will be having in the next few years," Albus said._

 _"I wasn't aware that you were a seer Dumbledore," Amelia said._

 _"I'm not," he replied, "the information came from one though."_

 _"Really," Amelia said, "who?"_

 _"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," he told her._

 _"And just why not," she asked?_

 _"For her own protection," he said._

 _Amelia looked at him with anger etched on her face._

 _"Are you implying that she would need protecting from me and my department," she snapped?_

 _"No of course not Amelia," he replied trying to calm her down, "I am just saying that not everyone you trust, I trust."_

 _She calmed down a little at this, especially since he did have that right considering that everyone he trusted she didn't._

 _"I don't really have the resources available to find him," she finally said, "Cornelius has cut my funding again."_

 _Albus sighed knowing the reason that the minister had cut the funding for the third year in a row. It is sad that he has been getting advice from people like Lucius Malfoy. He may have gotten out of trouble for claiming he was under the imperious curse (not counting his `contributions' to the ministers office) at the end of the last war._

 _"Please just do what you can," he relented._

 _She nodded as he got up from his chair and exited her office._

 _end flashback_

His comments got her to thinking and after a few minutes sent a memo to her friend in the department of mysteries. While she was waiting for a response she started on some paperwork that she had fallen behind on. She had posteda couple of aurors on shifts at Harry Potter's room at the hospital. It was unlikely that anything would happen to the boy, but she felt it was better to be safe than sorry.

Before she knew it there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called out

She looked up as her door opened and someone stepped in covered from head to toe in a flowing black cloak. The hood of the cloak had obscuring charms on it to conceal the face and a voice-altering charm to mask the sound of their voice. The charms were in place to protect their identities. They were unspeakables and only a select few knew any of their indentites. Amelia was one of them and smile as Algernon Croaker, the head of the unspeakables closed her door and sat in front of her desk. She raised her wand and cast some privacy charms to insure that their conversation wasn't overheard.

"Paranoid much Amy," he asked?

Even with his voice altered she could hear the humor in his voice and she just smirked at him.

"Oh please," she retorted, "your department takes paranoia to whole new levels."

"True," he responded, "so what can I do for you?"

"I had an interesting conversation with Dumbledore earlier," she said.

"Oh," he said, "and what does that have to do with me?"

"There are prophecies in the DoM right," she stated.

"You know that there is Amy," he replied.

"I would appreciate you looking into something for me," she said

"I can do that," he replied, "what is it that you need?"

"I think there might be something in your department regarding Harry Potter," she told him.

"At least now I understand the need for the privacy charms," he said.

She just looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"I will look into it," he said as he stood up preparing to leave.

"Thank you Algie," she said as he got to the door.

"You're welcome," he said, "just make sure that you aurors guard his hospital room consisitently.

Before she could ask him how he knew about that he had the door opened and was gone.

Harry was asleep again after the doctor had come in to check on him one last time before her shift ended and she headed home for the night. Emma had been putting it off but she knew that she had to get Hermoine home. She had kept her daughter out of school long enough and she was gonna have her go back starting tomorrow. She picked Hermoine up and with one last look at Harry she stepped out the door and headed home.

Harry was unaware of any of this going on. He was once agin in the dreamscape of his mind, but instead of the being that had been helping him, he was face-to-face with the two people that he had wanted to see for several years. It was a man and a woman that he would recognize anywhere thanks to the pictures that his Aunt Petunia had given him. The woman had long red hair and bright green eyes, the same as his. The man had short, messy black hair and glasses just like him. They both smiled at him.

"Mum, Dad," he asked tentively.

They both smiled at him and nodded. That was all it took and he threw himself in their arms and cried. He knew it was in his head like before, but right now he didn't care. He was enjoying being in their arms. After a few minutes the finally sperated and he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"It is so good to see you guys," he finally said, "I miss you so much."

"We miss you too son," James said smiling.

"I know this is going to be difficult Harry," Lily told him, "we don't have much time and there are a few things we need to tell you."

After a few minutes he nodded his head and they sat down for the first time together since they had died.

Harry woke up the next morning with a smile on his and he remembered that he was going to have the tube in his throat removed today. Sadly it would still be a couple of days before he would be able to talk much, but he would wait because as soon as he was able to talk to Madam Bones the better.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen

On a dark night (even though it is always dark here), on a small island in the north sea sat a ragged looking man on an even more ragged looking mattress. He had long black hair that was matted with dirt and grease. His face was covered in a dirty beard and he was clothed in tattered garments. What was so special about this man you ask? He was in the high security ward of a place was aptly named a hell on earth. His name was Sirius Black and he was at Azkaban Prison.

You wouldn't immediately think that prison was that bad, but this was no normal prison. It was a prison for wizards and it was guarded by some of the foulest creatures known to wizard-kind, Dementors. They are dark creatures in every sense of the word. They have no physical features to speak of and they are shrouded in a black cloak. They don't walk, but glide across the ground. They suck all the happiness out of the area and make people relive their worst memories.

Sirius was here for what the wizarding world considered a severe crime. He betrayed the Potter family to the dark lord and then, when their friend Peter Pettigrew confronted him, Sirius filled him along with twelve muggles when he blew up a gas main in the street. All they found of Pettigrew was a finger. At least this is what the people believed. The truth was much worse and far more sinister

Sirius wasn't the secret keeper for the Potter family. In fact, it was Pettigrew himself that was. After Sirius got to James and Lily's destroyed house, and Hagrid refused to hand Harry over to him, Sirius went looking for Peter. It took him a couple of days, but he finally found him. Before sirius could even raise his wand Peter screamed out about how Sirius was the traitor and then blew up the side fo the street, igniting the gas main and killing the muggles. Peter survived by cutting his own finger off and shifting to his animagus form, that of a rat. The aurors found sirius on the ground silent and mumbling. Two days later he found himself in Azkaban without a trial. To this day he still hasn't had one.

Sirius raised his head up at the sound of approaching feet. He saw two men dressed in Auror robes approach his cell and look in on him.

"On your feet Black," one of them said.

"What's going on," Sirius asked, his voice rasping from lack of use.

"You're going to have a trial," the second one answered him.

"It's about time," Sirius said as he stood up.

One of the Aurors opened the cell door while the other one kept his wand trained on Sirius. The one that opened the door and place magic-restraining cuffs on him and walked him out of his cell. The two Aurors walk him to the desk and checked him out befor walking outside of the prison. Sirius's mind was racing with possibilities and dare he believe, hope. The Aurors must have saw the hope in his eyes because he snorted in disbelief.

"Don't get your hopes up Black," he said, "You will be right back in here soon. This is just a formality."

"You belong here with the rest of you-know-who's troops," the other said, "and you will be back shortly."

They walked him down to a small dock and a boat that had four other Aurors in it. They got him settled in the middle of them and they headed for the mainland.

Albus was in a panic at the moment because he had just found out that Amelia Bones had managed to scheduled a trial for Sirius Black. Somehow doing it without him finding out until it was too late to stop it. He was going to have to adapt and make sure Black went back to Azkaban. Sirius wasn't guilty, and Albus knew it, but he needed Sirius out of the way so that couldn't interfere with all his plans. If Sirius was free he would no doubt try to get custody of Harry and in that case, because Sirius was Harry's legal guardian, there was nothing Albus could do to stop it. At the most he might be able to slow it down because of Sirius's time in Azkaban, but it would happen eventually. He sighed wondering why people just couldn't leave well enough alone.

Th entire wizengamot was in attendence for this trial, as it was high profile and Amelia didn't let any of them skip out on it. She herself wouldn't be serving in it as she had taken it upon herself to defend Sirius Black as a favor to young Harry. She sat at a table with two chairs and not far from her was another table. Seated at that table was the man that was representing the ministry in the case aginst Sirius. His name was Lucius Malfoy. He was an aristocratic looking man with lond blonde hair and was dressed in very expensive looking robes. Amelia knew he was appointed to this position for this trial by Minister Fudge. She also knew Fudge was going to do anything he could for this to come out in his favor, no matter the outcome.

Amelia looked as Albus Dumbledore strode into the chambers looking like someone had just stole his kitten. She smiled to herself at the fact he looked so uncomfortable. She had done some digging and found some things that scared and worried her and they had name of Albus Dumbledore all over them. She worked hard and called in many favors to keep this trial secret until the last minute. It had been almost two weeks since Harry had told her everything, including the fact that Sirius had never had a trial. She was unsure, but had promised him she would look into it. She was horrified and perplexed to find out that he was correct. She reminded herself to have a long talk with him once this was over with.

Her musing was interrupted by the doors to the chamber slamming open and Minister Fudge walking in with a false air of superiority. He took his seat and nodded to Dumbledore to indicate that it was time to begin. He tapped the podium to get everyone's attention.

"We are gathered here for the trial of Sirius Black," he proclaimed.

The wizengamot started muttering at this and there was shouts of surprise and confusion.

An older woman stood up to address the chamber.

"Why is he getting another trial Chief Warlock," she asked, "has new evidence been found or more charges added?"

"Actually Madam Longbottom," Albus stated, "it seems that Sirius Black was never given a trial."

There was cries of outrage and fear at this statemen beacuse many of them were afraid that if one heir of a noble and most ancient family could be thrown in Azkaban without a trial, any of them could be. The ones that were afraid the most were the ones who had claimed to be under the influence of the imperious curse during the war and were pardoned after several substantial bribes...er donations to the minister.

Dumbledore banged his gavel after Madam Longbottom sat back down to regain silence.

"Bring in the accused," he said to the Aurors stationed near the rear doors.

One of them stuck his head through the door and a few seconds later Sirius was led into the chamber and was placed in the chair next to Amelia. He looked a lot better that when he was taken from the prison, but he was still sickly pale and thin. His eyes showed the most of the damage as you could see that he was haunted, but there was also a glimmer of hope if you looked close enough. Amelia stood to address the chamber.

"The defense request veritaserum be used in Mr. Black's testimony," she said.

Lucius was on his feet in a flash.

"I object as there is no reason for it," he said.

"According to Peliot's law of 1976, the taking of veritaserum is voluntary and a defendent can request it to aid in their defense," she said glaring at him, "as you are well aware of since you used that same law a few years ago."

Amelia smirked as Lucius withdrew his objection and sat back down.

"Very well request granted," Albus said, "is it known whether he was able to take any counter-agents for it?"

"I have sworn affidavits from six Aurors staing that he has not been alone since being removed from Azkaban and nobody gave him any," Amelia said handing the documents to the head warlock.

He looked at the papers and told one of the Aurors to fetch the ministry's poton master and have him bring a vial.

A few minutes later a middle-aged woman in light blue robes. She walked up to Sirius and dropped three drops on his tongue after telling him to open his mouth. A few seconds later his eyes became glazed over and she nodded to the chief warlock and went to stand near the back.

"You may procede Madam Bones," Albus said.

Amelia stood up and stepped in front of the table and faced Sirius.

"What is your full name," she asked?

"Sirius Orion Black," Sirius replied in a monotone.

"Were you the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter," she asked?

"No," was the answer.

"Are you now or have you ever been a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Who was the secret keeper for the Potter's?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles?"

"No."

"Who did?"

"Peter killed the muggles."

"Who killed Peter?"

"Nobody did."

"What do you mean?"

"Peter cut off his finger befor transforming and escaping."

"He was an animagus?"

"Yes. He, myself, and James became animagus while at Hogwarts."

"None of you are registered. Why?"

"We kept the information secret so none of our enemies would find out."

"What were your forms?"

"James was a stag, I am a big black dog, and Peter was a rat."

Amelia looked at Albus and ordered the antidote be given.

"You have heard the testimony given under veritaserum," Albus stated, "I now call for you vote. Lght you wand red for guilty and blur for not guilty."

A few seconds later he counted up the votes and then looked at Sirius.

"Sirius Black," he started, "you have been found not guilty of all charges."

Amelia smiled at this and Sirius smiled.

"You will be released immediately and given two thousand galleons for every year you were incarcerated," Albus added, "a fine of one thousand galleons will be deducted for being an illegal animagus."

With that he slammed his gavel down dismissing them and swept from the room.

Sirius stood up ans shook Amelia's hand thanking her profusely. She had him fill out the papers to register his form before leadin him to St. Mungos to be seen by a healer. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen

It had been a week since Sirius's trial and it was also the day that Harry was getting released from the hospital. Emma had taken the day off to get him home and get him settled in. She was in the process of looking for a new house because with Harry's old house being right next door, she didn't want him to have to relive that day everytime he got onto or off of the school bus. She knew that he had a lot of nightmares a bout it and had already scheduled him to see a psychiatrist. Amelia had helped her find one that was already aware of the magical world so Harry would be able to speak freely with them. Ironically it is the same one that Amelia had convinced Sirius to go and see to help counter the effects of the dementors. She had talked to Sirius about Harry and had convinced him to let her be his Legal gaurdian in the muggle world and him be the magical gaurdian for not only Harry, but also Hermione.

She also had her own divorce coming ahead of her. Amelia had told her that since Dan was no longer gonna be part of the family that she was gonna have to have the knowledge of the magical world obliviated from his mind. He was gonna be left with the memory of his infidelity and that is why he was divorcing her. Emma didn't like it but she acknowleged that is was for the best. She was in the waiting room when the doctor walked in with Harry. She looked at him and smiled.

"You ready to go home," she asked?

He looked at her and nodded, a hint of a smile on his face. The doctor had told her that he would still have some soreness for a few more days because of how long the tube had been down his throat and that he might not talk much.

"He is all yours Mrs. Granger," the doctor said, "you take it easy Harry."

Harry smiled up at her and she walked away leaving them to head home. Emma grabbed the bag that he had and they walked to the elevator. It took them to the ground floor and they walked to her car and they made the trip home in silence.

Amelia Bones walked into St. Mungos on a mission and God help anyone that got in her way. She walked up to the information desk and after waiting to be acknowleged for a couple minutes she cleared her throat to get the woman'a attention. The young lady looked up at her with irriation on her face but that changed to fear immediately when she saw who was at her desk.

"Can I help you Madam Bones," she spluttered out.

Amelia rolled her eyes at this as she looked at the young lady.

"Yes," she said, "I am here to see Sirius Black."

The woman nodded her head and checked her papers to see what room he was in. As soon as she found it she told her the information and slumped down in her chair as soon as Madam Bones walked away.

As soon as Amelia made it to Sirius's room she knocked and waited for a response before entering. She saw Sirius laying on his bed with the head part propped up so that he was sitting up. Sirius smiled when he saw her enter.

"Amy," he hollered, "so good to see you."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that," she said annoyance clearly etched on her face.

"Well it's been a few years so I forgot," he said trying to look ashamed but with a ghost of a smile on his face betraying his mirth.

"Damn marauders," she grumbled.

Sirius barked out a laugh and motioned for her to sit down. Amelia pulled a chair near his bed and pulled out a file.

"So is this a social business or something else," he asked warily eyeing the folder in her hand.

"I have come across some information that paints a disturbing picture of the life of Harry," she told him.

"What information," he asked his eyes narrowing.

"It seems that there was more to Vernon Dursley than even his wife knew about," she told him, "he wasn't born a Dursley."

"He was adopted," Sirius asked?

"Yes he was," she said, "when he was eleven he was left at an orphonage outside of London."

"Why when he was eleven," he asked, "that doesn't make sense...unless."

His eyes widened at the realisation.

"That's right," she said when she saw that he undertood, "he was born Vernon Malfoy."

Sirius could only stare open-mouthed at that statement.

"Malfoy," he stuttered.

"Yes," she continued, "he was the squib son of Abraxus Malfoy."

"Oh my god," Sirius exclaimed.

"There is more," she told him.

"What else could there be," Sirius asked afraid of the answer?

"Marge Dursley was born Marjorie Umbridge," she said, "she is the squib sister of our own esteemed under-secretary Delores Umbridge."

"How is this possible," Sirius asked, "this seems like something out of a badly written book." (a/n: I couldn't help but almost break the fourth wall lol)

"She has applied for custody of young Harry," Amelia stated.

Sirius jerked his head up at that statement.

"We can't let that woman get her hands on my godson," he stated heatedly.

"We are gonna do everything we can to prevent it from happening," she responded, "Emma Granger is also going to applying for custody of him."

Sirius smiled at this as he had heard a lot about Emma and her young daughter Hermione.

"We are waiting on the wills of Vernon and Petunia Dursley to be read before we move forward," she said.

"How is the investigation going," Sirius asked?

"They just closed the case stating that Vernon murdered his wife and son and tried to kill Harry," she said, "there will be no charges against Harry for Vernon's death as it was clearly self-defense."

"So that means that Petunia's will is going to be the only one valid," Sirius stated.

Amelia nodded before looking up at the clock.

"I have to go but I will be back in the moring to escort you out of here to see Harry," she said.

With that she walked out of the room and back to her office.

A/N: So what did you think of that little twist. I have never read any stories with Vernon and Marge being squib children before and I thought it would be interesting as an explanation for their attitude towards Harry. As always read and review.

TT

A/N: I will be putting a poll up about the pairings. Do you want it to stay H/Hr or Harry with someone else. Let me know.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I want to eplain something before i get this chapter out. When i first had the idea for this story i intended it to be h/hr, mainly because that is my favorite pairing. All i had for this story was a general plot idea and most things are happening as the ideas come to me and i write them. I placed the poll only because of where the story is going, other pairings could work just as well. You have made your opinions very clear on the matter and it will stay h/hr. I do want it to be made clear that i don't appreciate some of the ways those opinions were expressed. Most of you were very kind and i am grateful for that, but a few were not kind. No matter what is said i will finish this story, more for me than anything, so don't worry about that. Now on with the story.

TT

Chapter Fifteen

It was a very nervous Sirius Black that was walking up a small walk to a nice little house in the middle of Crawley. He felt nervous because he was going to see his godson for the first time in seven years.

What was he like?

Did he still look like James?

Will he like me?

These questions kept repeating theirselves through his head over and over again. Part of his nervousness he knew stemmed from the guilt he felt for abandoning Harry to chase after the rat instead of being responsible. He was afraid for his very soul when his time came to stand in front of James and Lily again. James could be scary, but Lily at times downright frightened him, especially when it came to Harry. Sirius remembered the only time James took harry up on a broom on his first birthday. Lily was furious even though James kept trying to tell her that Harry was never in any danger. He shuddered when he remembered the bruises that James had for days after that all from just stinging hexes she had used.

He was pulled out of his memories when Amelia knocked on the front door. A moment later the door was opened by a woman that looked to be in her early thirties. She had a head full of curly brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled when she saw Amelia.

"It's good to see you Amelia," she said.

"You too Emma," Amelia responded.

"Sirius Black," she said looking at him, "I would like you to meet Emma Granger."

Sirius stuck out his hand and she took it shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you mrs. Granger," he said releasing her hand.

"Likewise mr. Black," she said

"Please call me Sirius," he said, "mr. Black makes me feel old."

"Only if you call me Emma," she said laughing.

"Deal," he replied.

"Come inside," she said stepping away from the door, "the kids are upstairs."

Sirius followed Amelia into the house and he was immediately impressed. It was decorated very stylishly without being too ostentatious. It had a very lived in feel and pictures of what had to be her family could be spotted all over the place. Emma led them into a very comfortable living room and had them sit down while she went up and got the kids.

Sirius had to remember to breathe when he saw them walk dwon the stairs.

`Merlin, he looks just like James` he thought.

Emma led the two kids into the room and tried to get her daughter to go sit on the couch but she had a vice-grip on Harry's hand and was refusing to let go. When they were in front of Sirius all he could do was stare at this young man that looked just like James. Except his eyes, Sirius thought, his eyes were all Lily's. Sirius tried to speak but his voice didn't seem to want to work. He finally found his voice when Harry started to squirm under his gaze.

"Hello Harry," he said, "i'm Sirius your godfather."

Harry just stood there for a moment but his eyes had signs of tears that had yet to fall. Sirius was starting to get worried until out of nowhere Harry leapt into his eyes, tears falling down his face. Sirius had tears of his own falling as he held his godson for the first time in years.

Marge Dursley was livid. She was on the way home from a meeting with her solicitor. The man had the audacity to tell her that she had very little chance of getting custody of that Potter brat. She told him about Vernon's will leaving custody to her. He then had the nerve to call her brother a murderer and said that his will was invalid and Petunia's is the one that matters. She told him that if he wants to continue to get paid he will do as he was told and she left.

She pulled her car into her garage and turned off the ignition before getting out. She stopped for a second and was immediately worried because she couldn't hear her beloved dogs. She hurried to the door and unlocked it. she started to enter before she heard a familiar if hated voice say "stupefy" and then all she saw was darkness.

She awoke tied to a chair in her kitchen. She tried struggling to get out of her bonds when she heard that voice again.

"It's no use," it said, "they are too tight for a pathetic squib like you to get out of."

Marge's face turned purple with rage as she struggled even more.

"Petrificus totalis"

Marge felt her body freeze up as the spell hit her. All she could move was her eyes. She watched as the one person she hated more than Harry Potter entered her vision.

"Hello to you my dear baby sister," Delores Umbridge said, "I have a job for you."

Sirius left the house a couple hours later feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had been really afraid before the meeting with his godson. It seemed that his fears were unfounded. Harry didn't hate him, and even more amazing knew who he was. There seemed like there was much that Harry hadn't told him, but Sirius was in no rush to get that information. There would be plenty of time.

He was now headed to Gringotts to check on his vaults and see what all needs to be done.

He walked into an alley and looked around. After making sure there was nobody watching he apparated away. He arrived a moment later at the apparition point in Diagon Alley. His first step was Madam Malkins to get a set of new formal robes. He would worry about a new wardrobe later. An hour later he stepped out of the little shop wearing robes made from acomantula silk bearing the crest of The most noble and ancient house of Black on the left side of his chest. He then headed towards gringotts.

When he got to Gringotts he bowed to the Goblins that were guarding the front doors and recieved salutes in return. He entered and walked up to a free teller.

"How can Gringotts help you today wizard," the goblin asked sneering?

"Tell Rockjaw that Sirius Black has come to discuss his accounts," Sirius relpied ignoring the goblins attitude knowing that respect has to be earned.

The goblin nodded his head and hollered out in the goblin tongue. A moment later another goblin approached them. The teller spoke to the other goblin a moment before they turned back to Sirius.

"Follow me Mr. Black," the other goblin said before tuning and walking away.

Sirius followed and before he knew it they had arrived. The goblin knocked twice on the door and waited. After a couple of moments he opened the door and stepped inside. A moment later he stepped back out.

"You may go in now," he said before walking away.

Sirius stepped in and looked around in amazement. The office hadn't changed any since the last time he had been here.

"So the flea-bitten mongrel has decide to grace us with his presence," a gruff voice said.

Sirius looked towards the desk and saw and old-looking goblin sitting behind a bleach white desk that Sirius knew was made of bones.

"Still as ugly as ever I see," Sirius replied.

"You still haven't learned any respect," the goblin told him.

"Not a bit," Sirius said smirking.

At that the goblin threw his head back and let out a deep laugh.

"It is good to see you Sirius," he said.

"The same to you Rockjaw," Sirius said as he sat down.

"So what can i do for you today," he asked?

"I would like an overview of my vault," Sirius replied.

Rockjaw snapped his fingers and a file appeared on his desk as well as a small box. Sirius raised an eyebrow at the box but kept his questio to himself waiting for the explanation. He didn't have to wait long.

"Before we get into that," Rockjaw said, "there is an important matter that needs to be dealt with first."

"What matter is that," Sirius asked?

"Your inheritance," Rockjaw replied.

"What inheritance," Sirius asked, "I was disowned."

"Actually, you were never officially disowned," he said.

Sirius looked at him in disbelief for a second before shaking his head.

"How was I not disowned," he asked?

"I don't know the truth of the matter," Rockjaw said, "your father could have chose not to or he could've just forgot to."

"It is possible that he forgot," Sirius said after a moment, "his memory wasn't very good at the time and I doubt it got any better with time. I am willing to bet my mother had no knwowledge of it either."

"I don't know but it matters not," Rockjaw said.

Sirius nodded his head in acknowlegement before looking at the box siiting on the desk.

"Is that what I think it is," he asked?

"Indeed it is," Rockjaw said sliding the box in front of Sirius, "the signet ring for the House of Black."

Sirius's hands shook as he picked up the box. He opened it and saw an onyx ring set with white gold with chimera on top. the words "Toujours pur" underneath it. He picked the ring up and with trmbling hands place it on the ring finger of his right hand. It flashed a bright light before resizing to fit his finger.

"Congratulations Lord Black," Rockjaw said.

Sirius just sighed.

"This is gonna be a long day," he muttered. 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I want to thank everyone for all the continued support for this story. I know that not everyone is gonna like what i write and i got no issue with that. I write what i would wanna read and i do it because i love it. For those that are enjoying this, I am glad you like it. I will not ever abandon a story. with that said sometimes updates might take longer than others, mainly because I am actively striving for longer chapters. My mother is an avid fan-fic reader and she reads this one and she has said that my chaps need to be longer. I understand this and try to make them longer, but sometimes it doesn't end up that way.

TT

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter, but what i wouldn't give for my own Harem of Potterverse girls.

Chapter Sixteen

Sirius Black was sitting in a conference room that Gringotts was allowing him to use. He was waiting for his guests to arrive. He had a two stacks of parchments in front of him for this meeting and he was sincerely hoping he would only need one of them. He looked towards the doors when he heard them open and watched as his cousin Narcissa walked in. Narcissa was a statuesque beauty standing five foot six inches with long blonde hair and golden colored eyes. Sirius shook his head.

"You know," Sirius said, "I think you looked better with Your hair black."

"Yes well that loving husband of mine demanded that i changed it and has made me keep it," she replied.

Sirius frowned at that statement.

"Please sit Cissy," he said, "we are waiting for one more person."

No sooner had she sat down the door opened once more and Andromeda Tonks walked in. Andromeda was another beauty. The same height as her sister, but she stiil had her long black hair and her eyes were a violet color.

"Andi," Sirius exclaimed.

"You know I hate being called that," Andromeda huffed but had a small smile on her face, "it's good to see you Sirius."

"Hello sister dear," Narcissa said startling her sister.

After she got over her response she nodded towards Narcissa and sat down.

"Now that we are all here we can get started," Sirius stated.

"Why did you summon us here Sirius," Narcissa asked?

"Family business," Sirius replied.

"What family business," Andromeda asked?

"This is about making changes to the Black Family," Sirius told her.

"Only the head of the family can make changes," Narcissa said, "and that won't happen until my son Draco comes of age."

"That my dear cousin is where you are wrong," Sirius said.

"How so," she asked?

"There is already a head," he said smirking.

Narcissa's eyes widened and Andromeda just raised one eyebrow.

"Who," Narcissa asked after she composed herself.

"Me," Sirius replied with a big smile on his face.

"That's not possible," she responded, "you were disowned. So was Andromeda."

"Actually, I was never officially disowned," Sirius said.

Narcissa's eyes widened and if you looked closely you could see a glimmer of hope flash in her eyes.

"So what do you want with us my Lord?" Andromeda asked.

"I have two stacks of papers here," Sirius said, "I will be using them to make a couple of decisions as head of the family."

Both women were paying close attention now as they both had similar, but different hopes.

"I will start with you Andromeda," he said turning towards her, "how would you like for you and young Nymphadora to once again belong to the Black family?"

"That would make me extremely happy my lord," she replied, her eyes filled with tears.

"That's wonderful," he said grabbing a couple of parchments.

He filled them in and pressed his ring to them and after flashing a bright light they dissapeared.

"Welcome back to the family," he said smiling at her.

She couldn't respond for the tears of joy that ran down her face. He smiled at her and then he turned towards Narcissa.

"You are a little bit trickier Cissy," he told her.

"How so my lord?" she asked

"I have a couple of questions to aske you before I decide what to do," he said.

"Very well," she said.

"Have you ever been a marked death eater?" he asked.

"No my lord," she replied.

"Do you follow the same beliefs as the pure-blood supremicists like your husband?" he asked.

"Yes and no my lord," she said

"Explain," he said looking her in the eyes.

"I have no hatred towards muggles or muggleborns," she said, "my issue is when muggleborns come into our world and act like they can run it without trying to find out anything about our customs."

Sirius pondered this statement for a minute thinking about how Lily had some problems early on.

"I can see that," he said finally.

She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Lastly. Are you happy in your marriage?" he asked.

"What do you mean my lord?" she asked.

"Just what I asked," he replied, "are you happily married?"

"Why do you ask my lord?" she asked.

"I have looked over your betrothal contract and found some interesting information in it," he told her.

"Like what my lord?" she asked.

"A clause in it stating that any actions that could be considered damaging or embaressing to the house of Black could see the contract terminated and any bride price returned," he answered.

"How did he do that?" she asked

"By being a marked death eater," he replied.

"He was reported to be under the imperious curse my lord," she told him.

"In that case he is too weak-minded to best serve the family," he said.

After a couple of minutes he leaned forward. "So I ask again. Are you happy in your marriage?"

"No my lord i'm not," she said after a minute, "he is petty and spiteful and is teaching my son to be the same."

"Very well," he said.

He grabbed a couple of parchments and after filling them out he placed his ring to them. Just like before they flashed a bright light and disappeared. He then pulled out his wand and raised it in the air.

"I Sirius Orion Black as head of the house of Black annul the marriage between Lucious Malfoy and Narcissa Black due to breach of contract. I also reclaim the bride price that was paid. So mote it be," he declared.

His wand flashed quickly and he looked at Narcissa with a smile.

"Welcome back to the family," he said.

LUcious Malfoy was sitting at his desk in his study going through some papers about a possible business venture. He was roused from his study of them by a tap at his window. He walked over and let the owl in with promptly stuck his leg out for him to take the message. After he did the owl took off back out the window. He walked back to his desk before opening and readin the missive.

 _Mr. Malfoy,_

 _We are writing you in regards of your contract with us concerning your vault._

 _As you are aware the contract states that if ever your vault is empty for more than twenty-four hours it is to be closed._

 _As of right now, due to the status of your vault, you have twenty-four hours to make a deposit or your vault will be closed._

 _Bonecrusher_

 _Head of vault management._

After he finished reading he promptly fainted.

Sirius walked though the front door fo #12 Grimmauld Place and had a look of disgust on his face at how the house looked. He walked forward until he came upon a portarit of his mother. His sudden stop made little noise, but it was enough to wake up her portrait.

 _"Filth. Blood-traitor. You dare return to the Noble house of Black. Kreacher, come remove this trash from my house."_

Sirius had no time to react before the oldest looking house elf launched itself towards him. The elf impacted against him, knocking him from his feet. It took a moment for him to realise that the elf didn't move again. After checking he saw that the elf was dead for attacking its master. A moment later his mother's portrait fell from the wall with a resounding crash. He stood up and walked over to it and with a lazy swish of his wand it was gone.

"I am gonna need some help getting this place livable," he said to himself before walking back out the front door.

A/N: for those of you that have commented on my grammer or my spelling I apologise for it. I go through each chapter a couple times before posting and I am bound to miss some stuff. I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested.

TT


End file.
